new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chant
"The Maker blesses and smiles upon the faithful. He guards our souls, for he is both wise and benevolent. Praise his name. Praise his deeds. Praise the Chant." The Chant is the dominant faith of the realm of Rong. It preaches love and prosperity to those who embrace the Maker as his teachings. General Information The Chant exist out of three parts. While it is the lifestyle that follows three main parts that together form the Chant. The Duty The followers of the Chant believe in the Duty, claiming that it the duty of all to bend to the will of the need of others. Those born with a need are needed to be served by those with the ability to help. Those who would follow this without questioning would be given the promise of a place with the Maker, as this life is seen as a mere test and worth nothing. Anyone who dares to speak against the duty can find themselves to be called traitors to the heavenly duty and the Maker himself. It is also seen as something vile for a person to live their own life as it is demanded by the holy duty to give their lives to others. This is why the followers of the Chant see the people of the western nations as ignorant, evil and thus needed to be shown the right way. With violence to prove the superior path of the Maker's Followers. The Emphathy The Chant teaches its followers to follow a certain way of altruism, however, though opposers have claimed that the followers of the Chant seem to ignore the empathy that their religions preach, as they have oppressed and forced their religion and ways - usually with violence. The Reward Hard work is done without giving much back as the belief is that everybody needs to give most of what they have to support the need of others. This means that most of the population aren't that wealthy and creates an almost hatred towards the people in other nations where the population isn't as poor as them. The priest class, however, is filthy rich and yet nobody seems to be bothered by them as it is being said that they are divine and above corruption. Anybody who disagrees openly with that doesn't live longer than a week if they are lucky by not being betrayed by their family and friends. The devoted will be allowed to bask in the holy light of the Maker and those who fail to follow the Chant will be sent to the horrible Oblivion, where they will be tortured by demons and other evil beings. The Maker The Maker is a benevolent god in the eyes of his followers. He is the light and good in the world and his followers thank by whenever they gain success as it is believed to be selfish to think that success is done by one's own hard labour. The preachers make sure that the population in Rong is reminded that the Maker is usually impressed by those who die a violent death in his name, becoming heroes and martyrs. It is believed that the Sage was once send by the Maker and thus for that reason the Chant believes that the bijuu are technically holy creatures that need to be used for spreading the Chant to all corners of the world. Rankings Divini The most devoted and holiest of the Maker's servants are bestowed with the title of Divini. Most usually earn this when dying a martyr's death but there are some who are being bestowed with the title by the High Priests by performing great feats. Of course, in the name of the Chant. High Priests The highest of the chain in the Chant are the High Priests. They are seen as one of the holiest men that walk the world. Many magical abilities have been attributed to them, ranging from curing the blind to causing the weather to shift. Divine Swords The Divine Swords are the militant branch of the Chant. Though not having the formal power, they have a certain presence of informal influence and power within the Chant. Being the guards of priests, they are usually the first signs that a normal or high priests will arrive in an area. Priests Priests are always male. They are the bulk of the Chant's workforce, attending to the holy sites and administration of the monastic kingdom of Rong. When an Rongese envoy has to be send to engage in diplomatic matters, it is not unusual to see a priest accompany the envoy. Category:Religion Category:Belief Category:Monotheistic Category:Rong Category:Eastern Continent